Second Fiddle
by Anaica
Summary: Professor James Moriarty has been released into this world but he is not in control of his own life. Little does he know, someone very powerful has been watching him. And she is interested.
**I do not own The Librarians.**

 **And now for something completely different. This is my first Librarians fan fiction. Enjoy.**

* * *

The room was dark but when he turned on the lights, he saw all the books. The knowledge of the world, past and present was at his fingertips. Professor James Moriarty honestly couldn't think of a more beautiful sight.

This world still confused him, but this room made him feel comfortable. He thought he was alone. He was very wrong.

He turned and saw her.

She sat on the edge of the large desk, back straight and hands gracefully laced in her lap. Her hair was black, olive skin and amber eyes. She was dressed smartly, knee length skirt, button down blouse, suit jacket and light scarf.

"Well hello there. How did you get in here?" He asked, looking her over.

She gave him a half smile. "The door, like a normal person."

"You are anything but normal." Moriarty remarked, he was already reading her.

"I am real, a bit more real than you, I assure you. Professor James Moriarty, former mathematics professor, there is a smug of chalk on your jacket, turned the world's only consulting criminal. I think the term mafia Godfather is thrown about a bit. You are extremely intelligent, a scientific genius. You have committed numerous elaborate crimes but nothing was ever traced back to you. And you were a boxing champion."

Moriarty nodded and let a smile cross his face. "Impressive. May I take a turn on you?"

"Take your best shot, Professor."

He considered circling around her but decided against it. "Your accent is hard to pinpoint as different words have different accents meaning you have traveled and picked up the local accent each time. Your necklace symbolizes the African goddess Oya. The jade earrings point to His Wang, the Chinese goddess of immortality, and you ring is turquoise which is popular with the Native Americans and Unk in particular. There is a Norse dragon tattoo peeking out from your boot and your bracelet has the eye of Ra. And moving past your jewelry, your blouse has an ancient Hindu design. And your scarf is covered in a Celtic pattern. You are certainly well-traveled. Now, from your perfect posture, you have never slumped in your long life. You are used to being listened to, followed, even worshipped." He stepped closer and pushed a piece of hair away from her neck. "I did not overlook your hair clip, Greek and the most telling piece on you. Your finger wants to tap out a spell to summon a demon."

"Are you done reading me, Professor?"

"I only have one question. What could the goddess Eris want here?"

She grinned. "I have been watching you since Prospero awoke you. You are grateful but fearful of him. Fearful that he could end you just like that." She snapped her fingers. "Also, you despise playing second fiddle. I am offering you a place at my side."

"To play second fiddle to someone else? That's hardy a better deal." He scoffed.

"Well, I can make it worth you wild." Eris whispered. She knew things about him and was willing to play a little dirty.

"Not sure I would side with the goddess of discord." Moriarty stated. He knew better.

"I can offer things that Prospero can't. Or he could offer you the same if he only knew you. But I…" Eris stood up, holding a small mirror between her fingers. "I can give you the one thing you desire above all else. Take a look."

Moriarty decided to give her the benefit of the doubt even though he was nervous. He took the mirror and before his eyes, his reflection became someone else. Someone very familiar. "Irene…"

"Yes Irene Alder. Doyle matched her with Sherlock when it truly was you who loved her. You spent your book life trying to outwit Holmes and prove yourself to her. Then she died." Eris told him.

Moriarty closed his eyes, he couldn't bare the sight of her. When he opened them, his own face stared up at him. "You can't bring her back." He sounded very certain of that fact.

"Can't I? Who are you dealing with here? I can do anything given the right persuasion. Help me with my plan and you will have her." She stared up at his face thoughtfully. There was no reaction. "Think it over. Then when you change your mind…"

"If." He suddenly corrected her.

Eris only smiled. Her hand held a small golden apple. "Think of me and I will find you."

"What about Prospero?"

"He is not an issue. He has only plotting his return for centuries. I had have millenniums."

* * *

 **Review?**

 **This is just a one shot. I do have a different story that is longer planned, it doesn't have a publish date yet.**


End file.
